House Sunsworn
House Sunsworn The Sunsworn Lands: Located on the Elrendar, between Sunsail Anchorage and the Ghostlands border, the Sunsworn's land grant is marked by three borders: The Northern Keep, Eastern Keep, and Theodemar's Beacon. Sunsworn Harbor and Shipyard was located between the original estate grounds and Theodemar's Beacon. The original estate grounds were further South towards the Eastern Border, near the Runestone the family was tasked with protecting. The scourge destroyed the estate and it was rebuilt closer and in conjunction with the Harbor. Bringing both Family and Business into one location. Theodemar's Beacon still functions as it once did as a landmark for Sunsworn ships returning home. The tower is inhabited and operated by Selanar Sunsworn, heir turned family historian and hermit. The Northern and Eastern Keeps are garrisoned by Sunsworn troops and taken care of by Sunsworn family members. The main estate, Sunhome, consists of two towers, a mansion keep, and a moderate port city. The city and estate is enclosed by a nearly 200 foot masonry wall which extends to the ocean on either side of the Harbor. The estate overlooks the large harbor and five different shipyards, only three of which are still in use this day. At any given time any of the five shipyards can be commissioned, either for the sale of ships, or upon an order for a newly commissioned ship. The Sunsworn fleet is intentionally kept small; at any given time there are never more than three Sunsworn ships in the harbor, even though the Sunsworn Fleet is operating nine ships currently. History: House Sunsworn dates back to before the founding of Quel’thalas, even before the voyage across the sea. Though no written record exists before the Patriarchal twin brothers, Theodemar and Shanyrria, small bits of the oral history of the Elven House have since been recorded and compiled about the Highborne ancestors of the Sunsworn family and are kept at the Sunsworn family Estate. The original Highborne surname name of the Sunsworn family has been lost or forgotten in the times since the creation of the Sunwell. The origins of the name Sunsworn, however, come from Theodemar and Shanyrria’s dedication and loyalty to the Sunstrider Dynasty, literally sworn to the sun, Sunsworn. Theodemar, oldest by mere seconds and his twin brother, Shanyrria, fought the Amani Trolls with the rest of their brethren and as a result were given the duty of protecting and watching over one of the great runestones that comprised the Ban'dinoriel. The twins were given equal tracts of land along the Elrendar River and the Great Sea coast, in order to establish their family and look after the great runestone. Oral history contributes these land grants to the Sunsworn’s affinity to sailing and shipbuilding; however, modern family historians believe that the family’s reputation as shipwrights dates back to their Highborne roots. Family records indicate that the first ships created by the twins were put into service around the time of the Troll Wars. From that point in the Sunsworn history, no major conflict involving the Elven kingdom ever went without Sunsworn ships and sailors. Theodemar and Shanyrria would die during the Troll Wars, the deaths did not end with the Patriarchal twins, either. Theodemar’s twin sons, Imbyryl and Orndacil were also killed during the final stages of the Troll Wars. Imbyryl’s twin sons, Aymar and Shanyrria would be the first Sunsworn to see peace and prosperity grow within Quel’thalas before more war would once again threaten their homeland. Aymar was part of the Elven delegation sent to Dalaran to teach, while Shanyrria would remain at home and see to the family’s ship building business. The twins would remain separated until the Horde threatened the borders of Quel’thalas during the Second War. At that point Aymar would return to aid his kin, once more, in fighting back the Trolls and the Orcs, which Aymar had fought and had been fighting in Lordaeron with the Alliance. With Aymar’s knowledge of the Orc’ tactics and the brothers combined knowledge of Quel’thalas and the Amani they were a valuable asset to the war effort. At the end, Shanyrria would lose his life and without any heirs Aymar was left as the sole heir to the Sunsworn family, and with his son, Halamar, and his grandchildren, twins Vaedrion and Mishael, and Alishira the only daughter, they would found Sunsworn Imports a shipping company utilizing the very ships the Sunsworn were renowned for. Sunsworn Imports thrived until the Scourge came to Quel’thalas. The great house, shipyards, and pier that Shanyrria the First built thousands of years earlier was destroyed by the Scourge and the graves of Sunsworn family members from ages ago were defiled by the dark magic. Vaedrion and Alishira were both killed during the Scourging, and Mishael who had long since disappeared was named Patriarch. With Mishael’s absence, both Vaedrion and Alishira’s children were left to pick up the pieces and rebuild what they could. Sunsworn Imports closed its doors, consolidated its holdings. Of the two original land grants only Theodemar’s remained in Sunsworn hands. Shanyrria’s was destroyed and defiled. Selanar Sunsworn, Vaedrion’s son, took control of the family’s holdings including Sunsworn Imports and re-established it to focus on rebuilding their family name and wealth. The years that followed found the Sunsworn family on the rise and in contracts once more with both the Horde and the Alliance to carry supplies to the many operations that both factions had engaged in. Once again, the Sunsworn family had found their place. Mishael reappeared after so many years with a new wife, and two bastard children by another woman. Elhanan Lightmender, and Nethaniel Sunsworn, the later of the two was killed leaving Mishael’s only heir being Elhanan. Elhanan was named heir due to Mishael’s undeath at the hands of the Lich King in Northrend. With Elhanan at the helm of the Sunsworn family and Sunsworn Imports, the family and business grew even more and Selanar took a backseat to focus on compiling and archiving the family history. In more recent years, Alishira’s son, Elesar, and his wife returned, as well as Elesar’s sister. Selanar’s niece and nephew also returned home. The Sunsworn family was growing nearly as fast as the Sunsworn Imports was and in time Elhanan gave up his claim to the Sunsworn family and gave it to Elesar. Making Elesar Sunsworn the Patriarch and his son Theodemar the heir. Sunsworn Family Tree: Category:Organizations Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes